Unexpected
by DeejReen
Summary: Anastasia Steele is frustrated, confused, and trying to find her place in the world. She manages to snag an internship at GEH and her life is finally looking up.
1. Chapter 1

I'm lying in bed wondering what I am going to do with my life when my phone buzzes. Finally! An email from GEH about the internship. Instead of reading it on my phone, I decide to open up my laptop in case there are any important forms I need to fill out and send back right away. I practically fly across my room and snatch open my MacBook. I had attempted to apply for this internship weeks ago in person at the Grey Enterprises Holdings building, but was told that I had missed the deadline. I must have some luck after all because a day later, I had a missed call on my phone and a voicemail from Olivia, the receptionist with whom I left my name and phone number with to keep on file for future internship opportunities, saying that I could go ahead and submit my application online anyway and it would be accepted for consideration.

I cross my fingers, open up Hotmail and read the email from Olivia, congratulating me on being accepted into the internship program. Yes! I skim through the email, too excited to read it word for word and I see that there are two attachments. I click open attachment 1, which is essentially the same sheet I filled out when I applied with expectations, guidelines, what the company is all about, and most importantly, what I'll be getting paid. I remember the original internship application stating that interns would be "well compensated," but I didn't think I'd be getting a $2,500 paycheck out of this. I silently applaud myself, well done snagging this one, Ana. Most internships pay nothing, and working for GEH, even if only for a month, will look awesome on my resume.

I open attachment 2 to find a non-disclosure agreement, which I find to be odd but I don't harp on it much longer. Within 5 minutes, both documents have been printed, signed, scanned back into the computer, and emailed back to Olivia. I read through the email again and see that I should be expecting a call from her within the next few days and I start working on Monday, November 1st. I shut down my laptop and smile up at my ceiling. This will be my first job ever, even if it's only temporary. I'll be with Grey Enterprises Holdings from November 1st until December 20th working alongside Olivia and her boss Andrea. I hadn't done much research into the company when I saw that they were seeking applicants. All I saw was simple tasks such as filing documents into the GEH database, running small errands, and mostly computer work. That was enough for me to apply. It's best that I don't do anything that requires too much movement. I'm more of a receptionist type of gal anyway, except I don't like answering phones. Being on the computer all day and walking around that huge building sounds good to me.

I grab my cell to call my mom, my stepdad Ray, and then text my best friend Kate when another email pops in. I open up the Hotmail app to see another email from GEH regarding the internship.

 **From: Christian Grey (cgrey )**

 **Subject: Welcome to Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc**

 **Date: Saturday, October 22** **nd** **2010 9:15pm**

 **To: Anastasia Steele (asteele )**

 **Good evening Miss Steele,**

 **I wanted to congratulate you on your new internship here with us at Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. I think that you'll find it to be a very rewarding experience. Our goal here at GEH is for you to take away important skills that you will need in order to secure a bright future in any career that you choose. Most importantly, we want you to learn and grow with us. This internship was designed with young people like you in mind. Your tasks may seem simple, but you are contributing to our company in a huge way as well as gaining some new experiences, meeting new people, and making important connections so that you can go out into the world with confidence and security. I want to thank you for your time and I welcome you to the GEH family!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Christian Grey**

 **CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc**

Oh, that's right. The one and only Christian Grey. I can't believe I applied for this internship without even thinking twice about the freaking CEO. I only heard of him a few days ago when I first tried to apply, and I still hadn't bothered to Google the man. I rolled my eyes and got up to get ready for bed. People like Christian Grey are almost always assholes. If I was a billionaire running a very important company and ruled over everyone like some sort of king, I guess I might be a cutthroat son of a bitch, too. I sighed. Maybe I wasn't being fair to the man. I hadn't even met him, but just his name sent chills down my spine.

"Christian Grey," I say out loud.

I imagine him as an older man wearing an expensive Armani suit with a huge potbelly, little to no hair, and a scowl on his face. I haven't even met him, hell, I don't even know what he looks like and already he is intimidating me.

I push Christian Grey out of my mind and do a little dance. I got the internship. My first internship! My first real job. I call my mom but she doesn't answer, and neither does Ray. I text Kate, and after waiting 15 minutes for a response but never receiving one, I decide to hop in the shower and hit the sack. I'll probably have a response from Kate in the morning. She is in California with her parents for the next few months and is always super busy, I envy her. I make plans in my head to get up early and use my new credit card for some new clothes, shoes, and other things I might need for my new internship.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd usually have Olivia or someone else fetch my lunch, but I decide to get it myself today. "You could use some fresh air after the day you've had, Grey," I think to myself. It appears as though the deal I've been trying to secure for 6 fucking months is going to fall through. After the meeting with Ros and the rest of my staff this morning, I had been sulking in my office all day and finally decided to do something about it. Sulking isn't my style.

I get off of the elevator and into the lobby and decide to head out to BJ's Café around the corner for my usual club sandwich but then realize that it's raining outside and I have no money or ID on me. Fuck. I turn around to ride the twenty floors back up to my office but something quickly catches my eye. A beautiful brunette, who appears to be soaking wet, looking disappointed as she speaks with Olivia. I'm instantly irritated, then curious. Well, I already know she isn't one of my employees. It's rare that I see someone around here that I don't recognize, unless they've scheduled an appointment. And those eyes...I notice them from all the way back here. They are a deep powder blue, and I could stare into them all day. What the hell, Grey? Pull yourself together, this isn't a fucking Lifetime movie. Who is this girl? I walk towards the front desk as the girl turns to walk away. Shit, I've missed her, and it's not like I can go running after her like a lunatic.

"Olivia, who was that, and what did she want?", I demand. She looks up at me like I've asked her to solve the world's hardest math problem.

"Oh, um hi Mr. Grey. That was a Miss Anastasia Steele inquiring about the internship program. I informed her that the deadline to submit was yesterday and that we are no longer accepting applications. She said that she saw the position listed on our site from a Google search. I guess I must have forgotten to take it down from the…."

"What?" I interrupt her. Usually none of our internship applicants are bold enough to take the time to actually come to the building and inquire about it in person. And this girl looked sort of sad, desperate even. Something in the back of my mind actually made me feel sorry for her.

"Is that all she wanted?", I ask Olivia.

"Um yes. I did offer to take down her name phone number, and email for future positions," Olivia squeaks.

Hmm. I'm already irritated, I'm starving, and I'm not really in the mood for doing any good deeds, but fuck it. The words are out of my mouth before I can even think about what I'm saying.

"Contact Miss Steele immediately and let her know that as an exception, we will allow her to submit her application. Make it clear that this does not guarantee an intern position here with us." I had to know more about this girl.

Olivia's eyes widen in shock, and she looks as if she doesn't understand what I've just said. You're not the only one, toots. Hell I've even shocked myself. What is going on with me today? That meeting has really fucked with my head, and I have got to get some food in me. I look at my Rolex and realize that it's 3:05pm, way past lunch time and almost time for Olivia to leave for the day. I decide to skip getting my own lunch and just have Olivia do it as usual before she goes.

"Uh um yes, ok Mr. Grey. I'll contact her immediately and let her know."

"First, stop whatever you're doing and go over to BJ's. I'll have my usual turkey and ham club sandwich and a large coffee." Maybe the coffee will snap me out of my funk.

"Yes Mr. Grey." Olivia shuts down the desktop computer and scurries to put on her jacket and heads out the door.

I sigh loudly. "Olivia," I call to her, irritated and hungry. "You'll need the company credit card from Andrea," I remind her. I haven't yet decided on whether or not I want all of my employees to carry a company card yet, so my policy is that if they need to run any errands, they have to request it from Andrea.

"Oh um, right." She turns back around to head to Andrea's office. Jesus, Olivia can be so annoying sometimes.

"Oh and Olivia, please remember to remove the internship listing from our website. We wouldn't want to have to make any more exceptions," I say curtly.

"Yes Mr. Grey."

I head back towards the elevator thinking about Anastasia Steele. Hmm. Miss Blue Eyes. What is it about her? I don't think I've ever spent this much time thinking about any woman, not even one of my subs. She looked so sweet and helpless, and those are not traits that I usually admire in people, unless they are tied down in my playroom with a ball gag in their mouths. Oh yes, Miss Steele did have such a sweet mouth, I'd love those lips wrapped around me.

Dammit Grey, you're going to be walking around the building with a hard on if you keep this up. That'd give the employees something to talk about. As soon as I get back into my office, I am on the phone with Welch requesting a background check on Anastasia Steele.


	3. Chapter 3

I have been standing outside of Grey House for about 5 minutes with my heart beating a mile a minute. I'm very nervous, yet extremely excited to get in and get started. So why was I still standing outside?

I got up at the crack of dawn this morning and picked out one of the many outfits I had bought from my shopping adventures last week. A navy blue skirt suit with tights, black Tory Burch ballerina flats, and my hair in a ponytail. I left my bangs out to flow freely in front of my face. I promise myself to schedule an appointment for a haircut as soon as possible.

"Time to be a big girl, Ana. Get in there," I say to myself.

I walk through the large glass doors and before I can make it to the front desk, I am greeted by a beautiful tall blonde woman.

"Hello! Anastasia Steele? I'm Andrea." She reaches to shake my hand. Oh god, I've been sweating. I wipe my hand on my skirt and then reach out to return her greeting. I should probably say something now before she thinks I'm a mute.

"Yes, um hi. How are you?"

"I'm great, and I hope you are well. Welcome to your first day here at Grey House. Let me show you around and get you set up ok?"

"Let's do it." I haven't met Andrea until now, how did she know who I was? I follow her to the elevator.

"You're one of the first interns to arrive, and like the application stated, you'll mainly be working with myself and Andrea on the twentieth floor. We had planned on having you all meet one another, all of the interns, before going your separate ways, But there just isn't enough time, and we want to get you all working as soon as possible."

Andrea continues to talk and I sort of drown her out until we reach the twentieth floor. I didn't really want to meet any of the other interns anyway, and the less people I work with, the better. We finally reach our destination and step off the elevator into an enormous room. There's a front desk to the left, and I immediately spot Olivia sitting there looking anxious as she types something on an iMac. She looks up to greet Andrea and I.

"You've met Olivia, Miss Steele. She's been with us for a few months now. She was a part of our previous internship program and we decided to hire her permanently," she says with a half-smile. It sounds as if she regrets the decision.

"Yes, hi. Nice to see you again." I shake her hand.

"Congratulations on being chosen as one of our interns, Anastasia. Can I show you to your cubicle?"

I hope they don't make a habit of calling me by my full name. "Just Ana is fine." Andrea interrupts us.

"That's very generous of you Olivia, but please continue working on the document Mr. Grey asked for yesterday. He will probably be asking for it any minute. Come, Miss Steele." Andrea walks ahead of me and I give Olivia a small smile as I follow her down a short hallway. She opens a door and we walk into a small room with a large desk. On top of it is an iMac like the one Olivia was working on, a smaller Macbook sitting beside it, a printer, telephone, and a cell phone. The desk has drawers attached to it and there is a mini fridge in the corner.

"Consider this your home away from home, Miss Steele."

I sure will, I think to myself. I turn around and behind me there is a small leather sofa and next to it, an office chair. Andrea must sense my surprise because she says, "Mr. Grey likes all of his employees to feel very comfortable here. Like I said, home away from home." She smiles at me.

I see her peek at her watch. "Oh dear, there is simply not enough time for me to show you around. How about a tour later? Now, there is a computer program set up that will give you all of the information you need to get started. Simply turn it on and follow the steps. Your first assignment will be listed on the Grey House portal, and it will take you through the steps to setup online account access. Your username and password are on that sticky note on top of the Macbook. You may switch computers anytime you like, and you are allowed to take it home as well. The use of the company cell phone is optional. We have an instant messaging program, so if you need any assistance, simply message Olivia or myself for help. When you submitted your application, you mentioned being more comfortable working with computers, so I've decided to assign you tasks that are mostly completed on the computer for now. I hope that's alright."

That was more than alright. "Absolutely, Andrea," I say.

Her cell phone starts to ring. "Well, I've got to run for now. Like I said, let us know if you need anything ok? I'll check in with you later." She turns to walk away and I am finally left alone.

Before I start, I decide to get up and find a bathroom. If she can't show me around, I might as well get a head start by myself while I'm out. I open the mini fridge to find a variety of sodas and water bottles. I grab one and leave my cubicle to look around.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anastasia Rose Steele_

DOB: September 10th, 1989 Phoenix, AZ

Address: 130 Apple Street, Haven Heights, Vancouver, WA 98888, Rosebrook Meadow Apartments

Mobile No. 385-575-3844

Social Security No: 494-44-3333

Banking information:

Chase Bank

Checking Account#19846678890

Current Balance: $1,029

Credit cards

Chase Freedom Unlimited

Credit Limit $3,500

Current Balance: $439.34

American Express Everyday Credit Card

Credit Limit $1,000

Current Balance: $10.16

Occupation/Employment: None

Education:

Undergraduate student at SNHU online studying English & Creative Writing and will graduate with a Bachelor's of Science degree in April 2018. 4.0 GPA. Previous education. ECOT High school in Columbus, OH.

Father:

Franklin A. Lambert, DOB: Sept. 1, 1969,

Deceased Sept. 11, 1989

Mother:

Carla May Wilks Adams,

DOB: July 18, 1970

m. Frank Lambert March 1, 1989,

widowed Sept. 11, 1989

m. Raymond Steele June 6, 1990,

divorced July 12, 2006

m. Stephen M. Morton Aug. 16, 2006,

divorced Jan. 31, 2007

m. Bob Adams April 6, 2009

Political Affiliations:

None Found

Religious Affiliations:

None Found

Sexual Orientation:

Not Known

Relationships:

None Indicated at Present

If she doesn't work, how can she afford to live in a place like Rosebrook Meadow, I wonder to myself. This is about my millionth time looking at Anastasia Steele's background check since Welch emailed it to me last week. I should have left this alone, why even bother, Grey? That girl doesn't even know who you are. "Well, she should," I answer myself out loud as my cocky side begins to take over. I run this damn place. Out of boredom, I reviewed some of the applications for the internship myself, and half of them seemed to know absolutely nothing about my company. I reminded Andrea and Olivia that were supposed to be seeking highly qualified applicants fresh out of high school. Miss Steele's application was ok, but she didn't have very much experience. I made Andrea accept her as one of our interns under the guise of giving her a chance to build her resume when in reality, I just wanted to meet her and convince her to let me flog and fuck her in my playroom. Jesus, Grey. It's 9:00 am on a Monday, calm the fuck down. It has been awhile since I've had a new submissive…

I sigh and slam the lid down on my laptop. I haven't stopped thinking about this girl, a girl that I've seen for merely 5 minutes only once, what the fuck is going on with me? And she should be here, today, right now. Shit! I forgot about that. I'm supposed to go around and introduce myself to all of the new interns. I could care less about any of them besides HER. She is working with Andrea and Olivia, which works out perfectly for me because we are all on the same floor.

I get up to leave and greet the lucky bastards… I mean, the new interns and decide to start on the bottom floor first. I'll leave my new obsession for last. I wonder what she'll think of me? Who am I kidding, since when do I give a shit about what people think of me? I guess I'll have to put away my pride if I want to get this girl into my bed. As I leave my office, I bump directly into someone which causes a bottle to fly across the room and soon, water is spilled all over my shoes. I look down directly into the beautiful blue eyes of Anastasia Steele.


	5. Chapter 5

I leave my cubicle to find the bathroom and sneak around the office. "If Grey likes to make sure temporary interns are THAT comfortable, I wonder what his own office looks like," I whisper quietly to myself. Now I feel sort of bad for judging him as a typical mean old CEO. Maybe he isn't that bad. I reach the main room where the elevator is and look to the right to see that Olivia is missing from her desk. I'm halfway across the room opening my water bottle when I bump into a thick solid wall-no, a person, and it happens so fast that I don't have time to catch my water from spilling out all over a pair of fancy and probably very expensive oxford shoes. I look up into the eyes of a man who is staring back at me with a curious look in his eyes, or it could be pity. I can be so clumsy sometimes. I notice that his arm is around my waist to hold me steady, and I quickly back away from him with my hands up.

"Sir, I am so sorry. I was walking really fast and I didn't see you coming…"

"I'm fine Miss Steele, are you alright?"

He knows who I am? "Y-yes um..." I then start to look around for the bathroom to get some paper towels to clean up the mess. "Yes, um if you have some paper towels or if you could just tell me where the bathroom is I could…."

"Olivia," I hear the man bark. "Get some paper towels and clean this mess up, please. We had a bit of a spill here." I turn around to see Olivia coming off of the elevator, back just in time from wherever she was. I didn't want her cleaning up my mess.

"No it's fine I can do it..."

"Sure Mr. Grey," she interrupts me as she scurries away. Wait, she called him Mr. Grey. Mr. Grey? Holy shit, it's him!

"No worries, Miss Steele. I was coming to find you anyway to introduce myself. Well, to all of the interns. I'm sorry we had to meet this way. I'm Christian Grey."

I stand there like a deer caught in headlights while he holds his hand out for me to shake. He's so young, and those eyes...they're a beautiful bright gray. He's dressed in a nice suit and has chestnut colored hair that looks like he runs his fingers through it a lot. What a way to make an impression, Ana, I scold myself. I shake his hand and begin to apologize again while he continues to look at me with his head cocked to the side and that curious look still in his eyes. I must look so silly to him, I sure as hell feel silly. "Mr. Grey I am so…"

"No worries, Miss Steele. May I ask how things are going so far? Have you begun the program yet?" I assume he's talking about the online portal and all of that stuff.

"I um, I haven't set it up yet, sorry. I can go do it right now."

"It's fine, Miss Steele. We prefer you get started on it right away as it can take a while to get set up, however, you have the rest of the day to start and become familiar with the program. May I ask where you were headed?"

Shit. I can't tell him I was going to walk around and maybe even peak in some of the other offices to see if they were as fancy as mine. He might think I was trying to avoid my work. I decide to be honest anyway, minus the snooping.

"Andrea promised me a tour of the building, but she had to go. So I thought I would take a quick peak around for myself. Oh, and use the bathroom," I say quietly.

"Shall I show you around myself? I've got to greet the other interns anyway. You'd get to meet them as well, and you could be my sidekick for about an hour or two." He smiles at me…and he's being super nice. For some reason I feel like he doesn't do either of them very often, not that I know him very well. He just seems like a man who really doesn't like to be bothered. I decide to take him up on his offer anyway, but I must take too long to respond because he says, "Or you could just go ahead and get started on the program, if you wish."

"No, I mean yes, please do show me around Mr. Grey." My face must be beet red, I am so nervous.

"Alright, let's hop to it, Miss Steele."

"You can just call me Ana, please. I prefer Ana." That's the one thing I will speak up about. Hearing my last name makes me feel so much older than I am.

To my surprise, Grey holds out his hand for me to grab, and I take it as we head towards the elevators.


	6. Chapter 6

"It may seem a bit plain, but I prefer it this way. I think better in certain environments. I've been planning on adding some new artwork to the walls, though. I like to switch it up every now and then."

"I like this one." Anastasia-or Ana as she prefers to be called points to a painting on the far left side of my office, where we've ended our tour of the building.

"That one is my favorite as well, Anastasia." I like the way her name rolls off of my tongue, and I much prefer Anastasia to Ana. I'm curious to see if she will remind me of her preference.

"Just Ana, remember Mr. Grey? Or can I call you Christian?"

"I prefer that my friends and family members call me Christian, while employees and colleagues call me Mr. Grey."

"Oh." She sounds disappointed, and I study her as she gives my office one more glance and walks slowly towards the door. We had such a nice walk greeting all of the other interns and I actually enjoyed her company while giving her a quick tour of the building. I'm disappointed to see her leave. I'm not sure how to get her to stay, so I just stare at her like an idiot. I've never been nervous before, nothing intimidates me, this is a first. There you go getting all mushy again, Grey.

She must feel me staring at her because she returns my gaze, and it feels like forever until she finally peels her eyes away from mine. Damn, that was intense.

"I better go get started on the um, program. Thanks for everything, Mr. Grey. I really appreciate the tour."

"No problem at all, Anastasia. You'll let me know if you need anything." It's not a question, I want her to feel comfortable here and know that she can come to me anytime...in more ways than one.

"Yes sir, of course." She gives me a smile that makes me think she's flirting with me, and she called me sir. Fuck, if only she knew how much that turns me on, and I immediately start to imagine her in my playroom again.

I watch her leave as she quietly shuts my door behind her. Shit. What am I doing? I could have asked her out on a date or something. No Grey, you don't do dates and all of that shit. So what then? How do I get her alone again without being creepy about it? Hmm.

I grab my cell phone and dial Andrea as fast as I can. I don't know if this is going to work, but I'm giving it a shot anyway. I have nothing to do around here for a few weeks, and Ros can deal with our most recent deal that's falling apart anyway. Fuck it.

"Andrea, I will be working out of my home office for the next few weeks."

***Sorry if this chapter is kind of short guys, but I'm having a brain fart, and I don't want to force the story because then it won't come out the way that I want it to. Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites and follows, it means a lot. I promise to try and update within the next few days. My writer's block should be cured soon. There is nothing a good night's rest, ice cream, and a mani/pedi can't fix.*** ; -)


	7. Chapter 7

I greet Olivia with a smile as I exit the elevator and make my way to my cubicle. It is Friday, and as much as I have been enjoying my time here at Grey House, I am ready for the weekend. I get settled into my cubicle and turn on the computer to continue with the program I've been learning all week. Starting next week, I'll be completing tasks for Andrea on behalf of Mr. Grey, which will basically be running errands around the building and answering emails.

Oh, Mr. Grey. I feel myself start to blush.

I had been trying to keep my mind off of him since I ran into him Monday, literally. I'm still so embarrassed about that. I blushed and giggled like a little girl when he asked me questions and made comments about the building and the program as he showed me around. And the way he looked at me before I left his office! I throw my hands over my eyes in embarrassment even though there is no one else around. Much to my relief, I haven't had to face him since then, because he hasn't been in the office since Monday. While I feel relieved, I also feel disappointment. Where is he? It's not like I can ask Andrea or Olivia, that would be weird, right? Mr. Grey's whereabouts aren't any of my business.

I can't believe I'm having this discussion with myself at all, but I think I might actually…like him. Could he be attracted to me? I shake my head. No, he is your boss, Ana, and you are overreacting as usual. I munch on the biscuit and coffee that I got from a little café down the street. I decide to start planning my weekend after I finish my work. Anything to keep Christian Grey out of my head.

CHRISTIAN

I look at the clock, it's 1:15pm on Friday and all I've been doing since Tuesday is sitting in my office responding to emails and attending tons of meetings via Skype with potential investors. I agreed to go biking with Elliot this weekend, and I wish I hadn't. It's great to catch up with El, but I've been distracted lately, and biking is the last thing that I want to do. There is someone I'd like to do though, and that is Miss Anastasia Steele.

I wonder if she's been looking for me at Grey House, hell I wonder if she's been thinking about me at all. Well I wasn't about to waste any more time trying to figure it out. Now was the time to put my plan into action. I quickly pull out my cell to dial Andrea.

She picks up on the first ring, as she should. "Hello Mr. Grey, what can I do for you?"

I begin to say what I've rehearsed inside my head over and over for the last few days without greeting her.

"Andrea, I've decided that I need an assistant while I'm working out of my home office for the next few weeks."

"Sure, I can send Olivia to…"

"I'd like you to inform Miss Anastasia Steele that she is now on special assignment for me. I'd like her to work alongside me personally for the next two weeks here at my home. I'm sending you an email as we speak of a few things I'd like you to go over with her so that she has the weekend to prepare and make any necessary adjustments to her schedule outside of work. Everything she needs to know is in that email."

"Oh, um. Ok. I could always get one of the girls to come and help you out if..."

I interrupt her again. "I've given you clear and direct instructions. There is no need to offer any other suggestions or alternatives," I clip.

"Yes Mr. Grey."

Oh, I know how this looks. I know how out of this ordinary this is for me, but I've been bored lately and I think Miss Steele can bring a little excitement into my life, that is, if she likes what I have to say.

I hang up the phone without another word. I realize that I haven't eaten since 7am and that I'm running on an empty stomach. I head down the stairs to see what Gail has prepared for lunch and silently smirk to myself. I have a feeling I'll be hearing from Andrea again, or maybe even Miss Steele herself within the next few hours.


End file.
